Stage 31: The Extraordinary Majin
is the thirty-first episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It features the introduction of the new Majin forms of the Magiranger and their new combined form, MagiLegend. Synopsis Lunagel contacts the Ozu siblings about a dangerous warning tied to their new Legend power. Plot In the Magic Room of the Ozu House, the gang is happy about the Legend powers. Fire comes from Kai and it burns Tsubasa and then his lighting shocks Kai, so they fight. Houka then blows Hikaru and Urara away. Urara squirts water from her hands. Hikaru says each of their element powers are becoming stronger, and harder to control. Makito asks about himself. He says he is now refreshing, like a forest. Hikaru says there is a legendary majin that would rumble the Earth. He tells them its name is MagiLegend. Kai burns up literally. A white goat arrives, a letter goes through a black goat in Magitopia to the white goat there. Their two stomachs are connected by a magic dimension. They receive a letter from Lunagel. Houka and Kai pet the goat and it disappears. Hikaru says they put the goat in a bad mood. Houka and Kai bow their heads. Lunagel says to not use the Legend power. They don't have the rest of the letter but the five will hear none of it. Meanwhile, Blurates is afraid of the Magiranger but Memmy encourages him to face them. He gives him an extra boost and his staff is restored. He says his youth has been revived. Wolzard is concerned about the spell Memmy did. Blurates attacks and the five Magiranger arrive. They go to Legend mode without listening to Hikaru's protests. They create a force-field against Blurates and then blast him with their individual attacks.They finish him off with their finisher. They reassure Hikaru that they are okay. Blurates appears in a Marudeyouna world Memmy created, he knew he would fail. He had him fight because the Hades Machine Golem requires a 300 year-old + soul. Memmy blasts him. His soul is taken into the machine. At the Ozu house, they celebrate the Legend power. Suddenly, they are wrapped vines, growing from underneath. Urara cries a river of tears. Tsubasa shocks them with lighting. Houka screams and wind blows. Kai throws fire from his mouth. Lunagel stops their powers from overflowing and scolds them. Sungel asks her for details. She says they will become Sky Saints if they continue using the powers. They like this prospect. She tells them the down side is that they will forget their human memories, they will stop being siblings. Sungel gets a feeling (of the Golem) and asks Lunagel to take care of the five for her. He and Smoky arrive on Travelion to the Golem. Travelion goes to robot mode. Nai and Mea tease him. When it is ready, it will go to the surface world. Golem and Travelion duke it out. Outside, the five walk sadly down stairs and can't bear forgetting their mother, their history... Houka doesn't want it to happen. Lunajel sees this and Kai asks if this will happen if they use the power next time. She nods. Kai is for using the power if they are in a pinch and they will be together by fate and start again. Tsubasa yells at him and is upset. Kai thinks the enemies are getting stronger so they should be too. Makito understands this. Lunajel wants Kai to remain himself, she says his father Brajel felt the same way. Just then Travelion crashes into their world. Golem crashing in as well. Kai says to form MagiKing. MagiKing indeed clashes with Golem. Vankyuria arrives and tells them its name. Golem shoots out its little 'Unknowns' and they do their Phantom Illusion attack, but evil wins. MagiKing goes down and they split up back into humans. Travelion saves them from being crushed. Lunajel offers to fight, Kai tells her no. Travelion is getting a beating. Makito grabs Kai's shoulder. They encourage each other that they are connected by fate and should use the Legend power. They say to make new family memories. Lunajel plays devil's advocate but they are sure. They run and transform. They go to their legend form and the # 3 and 4 glow on their Dial Rods. Sungel tells them to use them. Kai becomes Firebird and the four become the MagiLion. Golem zaps Firebird and he throws fire at the machine. Lion slashes at the robot. Kai creates fire rings for the lion to jump through and then form Magi Legend. A new chess board is created for them. The two battle it out. They call for their weapon and then finish the machine off. Later in human form, the 5 are indeed saddened. They glow and say their goodbyes. Urara says her mind is fading. Sungel and Lunagel see this. Sungel receives a spell for them, because of their courage. They won't have to lose their memory. He flashes it on them and they stop glowing and they cheer that they will be normal and keep using their power. Lunajel tells them that she is surprised how they have grown. Kai tells her she must not fall in love with him. Tsubasa slaps him and they go after each other. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Heavenly Saint Lunagel: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, *'''Viewership: 9.7% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Legend Majin Spells: Maagi Golu Majuulu (MagiFirebird), Maagi Giruma Golu Gogooru (MagiLion) & Maagi Giruma Golu Jingajin (MagiLegend) **While explaining all the MagiLegend transformation spells, Smoky sets Mandora Boy on fire and jumps through the ring similar to the MagiLegend transformation DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Stage 29: Repeating "Huh?", Stage 30: Legendary Power, Stage 31: The Extraordinary Majin and Stage 32: Dad's Words. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa